The invention relates to a device for injection moulding of plastics, with one stationary and one moveable die platen, and with a means for producing a closing force between the half-moulds carried by the die platens.
With such devices, if the closing force is transferred directly to the stationary die platen, in the case of moulds with small cross-wise dimensions this can result in the die platen bending over the edge of the mould. As will be explained in more detail with reference to FIG. 1, it has already been proposed to arrange a supporting means between the ends of the longitudinal spars and the rear side of the stationary die platen, which ensures that closing force is only introduced to the part of the rear side of the die platen which is opposite to the mould. In known proposals of this type (see DE 40 04 026, DE 25 29 504, EP 0 747 196), the supporting means is always formed by a second plate, parallel to the die platen and serving only for transferring force, which exerts pressure upon a spacer in the form of an optionally conical ring.